toondisneyandjetixfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursula
Ursula is a ceacilla who lives in a skeleton of a mithcal monster with her mermaid garden made up of All the mermaids which are turned into polyps or eaten whole which thier tails are shown Ursula's favorite foods are shrimp, mermaids and Female twi'leks Ursula's prized possens are The mermaid princess Ariel, the slave dancer Oola, Gabriel, pearl, Arista, Attina, Andrina, Aquata, Alana , Adella, The mermaid queen Annia, The mermaid and sea queen Athena, the mermaid queen Nannay istah, Adoptive mermaid princess Marina Argus' Cleo setori, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick , Isabella Hartly amd Mylie the mermiad Ursula mostly eats or turn into polyps is Ariel, Arista, Aquata, Andrina, Attina, Alana, Adella, Gabriel and pearl Ursula can also turn female twi'leks into polyps her arch foe is The Adoptive mermaid princess Aquatica whoose powers are Vast strength, Nigh invunrability, Inexhaustible stamina, Can swim and run warp speed, Fly Warp speed, Extrodinary senses, Godlike Agility, godlike reflexes, Extrodinary Healing Abilities, vast telepathy, vast telekinesses, Extrodinary energy projection of All forms of energy, Vast and omniscient knowlege, Ominscient Annia force, communication with All Animals, Immunity to all Diseases, Drugs, Toxins, poisens And infections She is immortal she can live for 900 Azambion Centuries Her ability with magic is ominscient and she can Stay young for eternity and be a teenage forever and eternity Her main weapon is the Omniscient And powerfulest and Magicalest and Greastest Triton which is capable of Disntergrating Solar systems And destorying Space itself She is seof sustence she does not need to eat or sleep and can breathe in space the Triton also Give her vast powers like controling the weather, energy absorbtion, creatin barriers, increasing her flight and speed, and other vast powers she can also command her triton to come back to her when its lost or stolen she can Rule the sea without it She is a extrodinary leader she had vast victories and defeated numerous Rival empire she contorls the sea and mermaids Her mother Annia is withered Aquatica is indepndent And Super strong willed resisting Any temptation that comes to her By her side is sebastion the court composer who helps her get out of Ursula's cluches He is An Extremley loyal and Extremley good friend to her he always keeps promises to her and never betrays her She Has an Endless Lifespan and eternal youth which her mother also has Her tail is Orange with matching seashells Her last name is Buublesplash Her best friends Are Seana Tailfins and Oceania Aquaina She is currently a mermaid princess due to Ursula putting a curse on her that on her 5th birthday she will become a mermaid Her human parents Are Ace Vincerstart and Jessica Vincerstart Because Ace used to fall in love with Ursula as a human but went nuts for a woman named Jessica she is a former human and her former name was vincerstart She is in a show were thier were 90,000,000,000 series with 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 episodes a running gag is that Ursula always turns her into a polyp but sebation Always finds a way to turn her back into a mermaid She is Cunning, Clever, Brave, Adventures, Brillint, noble, Steel willed, Tough, Kindhearted, Agressive, genorous, Funny and Extremley Royal which makes her a Extrodinary firend She has a collection of Human stuff like Mugs or books she currently lives in mermaidia Because of her Extrodinary Beauty she Always wins beauty competions and Little miss Sea beauty pagents She has a Extrodinary Singing voice and has always win All the human males her mermaid Apperance looks like Disneys The little mermaid mermaid Apearance She is a extrodinary Dancer She is extremley And treamdouly rich she is also Extrdonarliy Suscessful and Extrodinaliy talented she Knows virtually Every language and even All the unkown ones She has over 700,000,000,000 records because of her being a extrodinary singer Her hair Golder than the sun and her lips are Extrodinarliy red that means her lips are redder than the rose and her eyes are bluer than the sky her orange tail is the beautyfulest of All mermaids her face is the gorgest She can teleport Any where in the universe She knows All the songs And even made every song that Makes her a mermaid When it is night time she back into a mermaid She can formely transform back into a human She is married she has a seashell necklace that represents Her being a mermaid Her moth let's and Allows her to go to the surface world and collect human things Sebastion allows her to collect human things Due to being a mermaid she has lost her knwolege of Human things Sebastion is okay with any human things Her mother would let her get away with anything even forgetting rehearsal she is the oldest of her 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 mersisters She needs scuttle to help her with the info about human things she and her people can live even when the universe Dies meaning she can live After the gods died She knows how to do all magic spells and magic and even all black magic spell she knows how to do every bit of magic their is She can She can see into the past, present, even the future by peeling Every layers of time, she can even time travel Anywhere in time she is the powerfulest mermaid in space their is She is the movies and series main hero She Yeats Every bit of ursula's plans to take over the sea and mermaidia She has a babby who is inheriting her mothers curse. Her mermaid form looks like Ariel's mermaid form. Sometimes her apperance will change into ariel's like most episodes she will transform into Ariel and all of her will turn into every bit of ariel's look her bra will transform into ariel's seashell and even her tail but eventually transform back into her old mermaid self.